Our Miracle angel
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: There is a mental hospital one patient seems to be acting like a child and doesn't speak he has no memories of his past. There are other patients there a man who lost his own fiancee to a car wreck and always stares out the window and says I am waiting for her. Another is a lady who lost her family and blames herself. Last but not least a homeless orphan. Soon the have a miracle.
1. Chapter 1

_There is a mental hospital one patient seems to be acting like a child and doesn't speak he has no memories of his past. There are other patients there a man who lost his own fiancee to a car wreck and always stares out the window and says I am waiting for her. Another is a lady who lost her family says it's her fault. Another is a little child who lost his father and was originally homeless. Soon their lives will be touched._

chapter 1

Kagome was a young lady she was hoping to make a difference and was applying at many places she had a couple of degrees and one of them was nursing. She finally got a job at a place called True hope mental hospital. Kagome had been in real mental hospital before visiting her uncle.

"Hello you must be Kagome Higarashi, our new nurse," the receptionist said. "I am Akia," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said.

"It's time for orientation Daiki will show you around." Akia said.

"Okay," Kagome said.

"Follow me Kagome." Daiki said. "Here is where the people of all ages socialize, the watch movies, TV shows, the play games, do puzzles, paint, draw, talk, they do many things here." he said.

"Here we have the quiet rooms where people go if they need alone time, over there are the bedrooms, there we have kitchen, the dining room and over there are the showers, here are some of the medical treatment rooms, over here are the bathrooms, and this is where we keep all our cleaning supplies and stuff." Daiki said.

"Thanks for showing me around," Kagome said. Then she saw a little fox demon boy. He was shouting. "I want be left alone, you guys don't care that I lost my father," he said.

"Who's that?' Kagome said when the little boy ran into his room and slammed the door.

"That is Shippo he never knew his mother and his father was killed." Daiki said. "He had been homeless and he was frightened by everyone and everything and no one want to foster him or adopt him because he was being violent. So he was brought here," he said.

"I see, I know how Shippo feels my dad died when I was a little kid," Kagome said.

Then they passed by a room and saw a young half demon who looked around Kagome's age he was brushing a stuffed puppy's fur along a stuffed cat's fur. "Who's that?' Kagome asked.

"That Inu," Daiki said.

"Inu?" Kagome asked.

"He was on deserted island since he was five, he was most likely traumatized by the experience and won't speak and acts like a child he has no clue of his past before the desert island or what happened there. From what he has a clue to his past is toys and a draw that is torn with the name Inu on it, so he thinks that is his name and that is what we call him," Daiki said.

"Well he seems pretty sweet," Kagome said.

"He is, he loves getting hugs and he is gentle with the children who come in and are trouble he plays with them," Daiki said.

Then they passed another room and saw a young women Kagome's age. She was crying she was looking at picture. "It's my fault," she said.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked.

"That is Sango she saw her whole family get murdered and she blames herself for it, she wishes she was able to do something. She has intense survivors guilt and seems to have suicidal tendencies. We have to keep a close eye on her." Daiki said.

Kagome saw room with a man her age looking out the window. "She'll be back I know it," he said.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked.

"That is Miroku," Daiki said. "All he does is look out the window," he said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"His fiancee died in a car wreck about two years ago and he didn't go to the funeral and he was out of town when happened and got the call he refused to believe it even when his family showed him her grave. He said she's alive and I will marry her and he had been flighty and doing self harm so he was brought here." Daiki said.

"I never knew some people had so many problems," Kagome said. "I just hope I can help them," she said.

"Hopefully you can," Daiki said.

"I want to make a difference," Kagome said.

"Maybe you can," Daiki said. "But I doubt will be here, things stay pretty normal here and not much has changed, this hospital might be closed down because we are lacking funding, if we don't get funding the people will go to different ones probably all over the world away from friends and family and that is the last thing we want." he said.

"That is terrible," Kagome said.

"It is, I wish there was some way to stop it," Daiki said.

"I know what you mean," Kagome said.

Now Kagome was ready to work.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Kagome was working at True hope Mental hospital. Some of the people had problems that varied. Kagome saw Shippo all alone. She went over to him. "Hello Shippo, my name is Kagome I'm a new nurse here," Kagome said.

"Hey, if you want me to cheer up it won't work, a lot people are saying that I should be over my father's death even though it happened less than a month ago, it's like they don't care how I feel," Shippo said.

"I know how you feel," Kagome said.

"You do?" Kagome asked. "When I was a little girl my father died, all my friends said I should be over it and I was like that for almost a year, so all I am saying is Shippo grief takes time to heal. Shippo just remember your father is always with you in here," Kagome said touching Shippo's heart.

Shippo hugged Kagome. "Do you want play a board game with the other children?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah sure," Shippo said and followed her.

"How did you do that?" asked a female nurse named Yoshi.

"I just showed empathy and sympathy, sometimes showing that can help someone," Kagome said.

Kagome's shift ended and she was going to leave. "Kagome?" Shippo asked. "Can you talk to me tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course Shippo," Kagome said.

Over the next few days Kagome talked to Shippo and he felt his heart start healing and he felt better. Kagome was walking by with Shippo and they looked into Inu's room. He seemed to be turning the place upside down look for something.

"Inu you looking for something?" Kagome asked.

Inu turned around and looked at her a gave a nod. He looked a little scared. "Don't be scared Inu I am a new nurse here, I will help you find what you are looking for," Kagome said.

Inu smiled and nodded happily. Kagome saw the stuffed puppy on the bed but the plush kitten wasn't. "You looking for your plush kitty?" Kagome asked.

Inu nodded. Shippo saw something under the bed pulled it out. "Is this it?" Shippo asked Inu showing him the plush cat. Inu nodded and the hugged Shippo after taking the toy.

"I think Inu is saying thank you Shippo," Kagome said.

"Your welcome," Shippo said. He heard the others say Inu had the mind of a child and didn't speak so he didn't mind.

Inu began to play with his toys and then held them out. "Oh you want us to play with you?" Kagome asked.

Inu nodded and smiled.

"Sure we'll play with you," Shippo said.

Inu smiled and clapped his hands. They began to play. The day was almost over. "Shippo time for you and the children to go to bed." a nurse said.

"Okay," Shippo said. "Inu can we play again tomorrow?" he asked.

Inu nodded and smiled happily.

"Okay then I will bring you to Inu's room to play as long as nurse can watch, we don't want roughhousing," the nurse said.

"I will watch," Kagome said.

"Thank you Kagome," the nurse said.

The next day Kagome and Shippo were playing with Inu when a storm hit. Inu cried and panicking he was making a mess. A nurse was about to sedate him but Kagome held her hand up. Then she hugged Inu. "It's okay Inu, there is no need to be afraid. You are going to be alright I promise no one here will let anything happen to you." Kagome said in a calm voice.

Inu hugged her back and was relaxed. The storm ended and Inu helped clean up the mess he made in his room. "How did you do that?" the nurse asked.

"I could tell that Inu was just frightened, my brother was afraid of storms when he was little and I would hug him and that would make him less scared." Kagome said.

Inu came up to Kagome. "Th-thank you," he said.

"I don't believe it he finally spoke," the nurse said.

Over the next couple of days Inu only spoke a few words at a time. He was also coming out of his room more often to come socialize. "Inu seems to be coming out of his shell," Kagome said.

"Yes it's seems to be thanks to you," Daiki said.

Kagome was hoping there was something more she could do. Then passed Miroku's room and saw him still staring out the window.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Kagome went into the room. "Hello," she said. Miroku turned around.

"Hello," he said.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Waiting for my Fiancee she went dress shopping," Miroku said.

"How long have you been waiting?" Kagome asked.

"Almost three years but I know she'll be back I just know it," Miroku said. "Who are you?' he asked.

"I am Kagome," she said.

"My name is Miroku," Miroku said. "I know you two, you are Inu and Shippo," he said seeing the other two who had followed Kagome.

"Yes," Shippo said.

"Hi," Inu said.

"That's the first time I heard Inu speak," Miroku said.

"Kagome helped me find my voice again," Inu said.

"I see, the nurses said you started to talk again, but it was a couple of words at a time, I am amazed it's full sentences now," Miroku said.

"So Miroku, what else do you do besides look out the window?" Kagome asked.

"I get impatient and then I hurt myself to stop the impatience and the worry." Miroku said.

"Miroku, I don't think she's coming back don't you remember getting the call about what happened?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I do, but I doubt it's real," Miroku said about to cry.

"It has almost been three years of waiting and hurting yourself, you think your old fiancee would want this for you? Wanting you to wait for her after she died and hurt yourself and miss her all the time? You know what I think? I think she would want you to find love again, and I think she will help for she is now your guardian angel," Kagome said.

Miroku was starting to cry. "Thank you Kagome, and you are right, but I am afraid to love again, it's just I am worried it would end up the same," he said.

"You never know unless you try," Kagome said.

"Kagome can you talk me tomorrow?" Miroku asked.

"I have a better idea everyday at this time Inu, Shippo and I play apples to apples you can join us," Kagome said.

"I would love that," Miroku said.

Soon the Miroku began to join them. Kagome saw Sango all alone and came up to her. "Hello Sango," Kagome said.

"Hey," Sango said.

"I heard about your family I am very sorry," Kagome said.

"I wish there was something I could have done, if I was stronger or faster I could've saved them, or I should have died with them," Sango said.

"Sango, there was nothing you could of done, and I believe your life was spared for a reason, maybe there is someone out there who needs you," Kagome said.

"You think so?" Sango asked.

"I know so," Kagome said. "Would you like to join, me, Shippo, Inu and Miroku in a game of apples to apples? We're about to start," Kagome said.

"I would love too," Sango said.

Daiki was confused when he saw how Kagome handled the patients there. She was kind to them and spoke to them. She was very good at it. She was helping them. She helped Shippo feel like he had a chance to have a family again, broke Inu out of his shell, help Miroku find hope of new love, and Sango feel like she had purpose.

"You have a gift," Daichi said.

"You think so?" Kagome asked.

"I believe so," Daichi said.

Kagome helped everyone on a regular basis and helped them feel included. She gave them joy, and the hope for tomorrow. She helped Inu find out more of his past when he was have flashes of memories. "My name is Inuyasha." he said.

"You remember your whole name," Kagome said.

"Yes I remember everything, I feel free," Inuyasha said.

Miroku and Sango soon found comfort not only from Kagome but in each other.

Soon something that would happen would change everything.

To be continued.


End file.
